Wie der Vater so der Sohn
by Reelia
Summary: Rowan Blackwood, Slyterhin Vertrauensschüler setzte sich in seinen Tage als einer der einzigen für Severus ein. Heute ist seine Familie tot.  Bis sein Sohn vom Minesterium aufgegriffen wird und nach Hogwarts gebracht wird..
1. Chapter 1

„Herein", erklang eine freundliche Stimme jenseits der Tür. Etwas nervös griff der eine Mann zu Tür und öffnete eingeschüchtert sah er zu seinem Begleiter, er hatte einen großen Respekt vor diesem Jungen. Besagter Junge lächelte ihn nur an und trat als erstes durch die Tür in Albus Dumbledores Büro. Seine Schultern straffend gab sich Blair dann einen Ruck und trat nach ihm ein.

Es war ein gemütliches Zimmer, mit allerhand Dingen die einem die Aufmerksamkeit entzogen. Dumbledore erhob sich und sah die beiden Besucher über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an und lächelte. „ Guten Tag Mister Blair, war doch noch eine recht kurzfristige dringliche Sache?", gemütlich nickte er ihm entgegen. Er war gespannt darauf was das Ministerium jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte. Der Junge den Blair mitgebracht hatte wirkte um einiges ruhiger und strahlte ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein aus. Näher betrachtet merkte man allerdings, das der Zustand seiner Kleidung nicht der beste war, und sie an einigen Stellen ziemlich abgenutzt war. Der Junge hatte ein markantes Gesicht, mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, Dumbledore hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Blair atmete geräuschvoll aus, und scharrte nervös mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden herum. „Also, Professor Dumbledore..", wieder ein geräuschvolles ausatmen.  
>Der Junge lächelte, Albus schätzte ihn auf gerade mal volljährig, doch es war ein freundliches Lächeln nicht etwas hämisch oder arrogant wie man es bei manch anderen in seinem Alter sehen konnte.<br>„Ich stelle mich am besten selber vor Professor, mein Name ist Matthew Blackwood, und was mein Begleiter vom Ministerium ihnen mitteilen möchte ist, dass sie ab jetzt für mich verantwortlich sind", diese Worte kamen im lockeren Plauderton aus dem Jungen heraus.

Blackwood, diesen Namen gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Die Familie war umgekommen, zu Voldemorts erster Zeit. Genaueres wusste Albus dazu nicht mehr jedoch glaubte er sich zu erinnern, das es keine Überlebenden gab. Fragend sah er zu Blair, der seinem Blick allerdings auszuweichen schien.  
>„Blackwood, ein alter Name..", sagte Dumbledore in den Raum hinein und sah den Jungen interessiert an, „ aber setzten Sie sich doch zu erst", und deutete auf die beiden Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Blair ergriff in wie ein Ertrinkender und lies sich darin versinken, der junge Blackwood beobachtete Blair dabei und setzte sich nach ihm langsam in den Sessel. Er lehnte sich zurück und legte die Arme gemütlich auf die Lehne.<br>„Nun ja Professor, der Grund weshalb ich hier bin ist das ich vom Ministerium aufgegriffen wurde, nicht wahr?", er sah zu Blair rüber der langsam etwas Fuß zu fassen schien.  
>Blair räusperte sich kurz, „Professor Dumbledore, die Sache ist das Mister Blackwood keine Ausbildung als Zauberer genossen hat, und das ein Verstoß gegen das Zauberergesetz ist. Er muss zumindest ausgebildet werden", stockend beendete Blair seinen Redefluss, ganz überzeugt schien er selbst von der Sache nicht zu sein.<br>Überrascht sah Dumbledore den Jungen an, sah aber in einer Falte des Umhangs die klaren Umrisse eines Zauberstabs. Albus hatte stark das Gefühl, das das Ministerium nach einem Grund gesucht hat den Jungen in seine Obhut loszuwerden.  
>„Sie wollen also sagen das Mister Blackwood nicht zaubern kann?", immer noch lächelte er Blair freundlich an.<br>„Nun, nicht genau.. Aber..", Blair schien nach Worten zu suchen. Schließlich sah er auf und seufzte erneut. „Der Minister möchte das sie ein Auge auf ihn haben, ich bin hier um ihn bei Ihnen abzugeben." Nach einer kleinen Pause ergriff er erneut das Wort.  
>„Wir haben in zufällig bei einer Kontrolle entdeckt. Er.. er hat sich geweigert sich auszuweisen. Der Auror Ryffs wollte ihn daraufhin mit ins Ministerium nehmen aber der Junge hat sich widersetzt. Deswegen war er im Ministerium in einer Arrestzelle untergebracht. Danach hat der Minister persönlich entschieden, das Sie Professor Dumbledore auf ihn Acht geben sollen."<br>Blair blickte betreten zur Seite, er schien sich nicht mehr dazu äußern zu wollen.  
>Diese Worte hatten keinen Effekt auf den Jungen, er sah sich weiter in dem Büro um, schließlich sah er Dumbledore an und zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre Dumbledore solche Umstände zu bereiten.<br>Das Schweigen dehnte sich und Albus entschloss sich etwas dagegen zu tun: „Jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"  
>Blair sah ihn entsetzt an, so sehen ihn viele Leute an die seine Angewohnheiten nicht kannten.<br>„Ich denke nicht das sie den Ernst der Lage verstehen! Der Minister hat mich persönlich hier her geschickt um ihnen.." Das Wort persönlich betonte er dabei sehr deutlich um jäh von Dumbledore unterbrochen zu werden.  
>„Bestimmt einen hervorragenden neuen Zauberschüler zu bringen? Doch, doch ich hab Sie sehr wohl verstanden Mister Blair", nickte ihm Albus ein Zitronenbonbon entpackend zu.<br>„Nicht einen Schüler für Hogwarts, Sie sollen ihn beaufsichtigen!", Blair verlor jede Schüchternheit und man merkte deutlich das ihn die Wut packte.  
>Dumbledore lehnte sich leicht vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf. „Mister Blair, ich denke Sie verstehen nicht. Jeder der sich hier in Hogwarts befindet, ist in meiner Obhut, und das ist doch was sie sagten das der Minister möchte oder? Ich schlage vor, sie überlassen mir lieber die Entscheidung wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehe. Ansonsten hätte mein lieber Cornelius sicher entschieden den jungen Mister Blackwood einfach bei Ihnen zu lassen, oder?", Albus hatte nicht aufgehört zu lächeln und auf seinem Zitronenbonbon herumzukauen. Trotzdem schien Blair bei jedem seiner Worte ein Stückchen tiefer im Sessel zu versinken.<br>„Natürlich Professor..", kam es irgendwo aus den Sessel-ritzen von Blair zurück.  
>„Mister Blair, ich möchte ihre kostbare Zeit nicht weiter stehlen. Richten sie Cornelius aus das ich sehr wohl verstanden habe um was es hierbei geht. Ich möchte die näheren Umstände per Korrespondenz in den nächsten 3 Tagen erhalten. Ansonsten wenn sie nichts weiter haben?", Albus stand auf ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Blair schien unendlich erleichtert und war fast augenblicklich nach Dumbledores aufstehen ebenfalls auf den Beinen.<br>Albus trat neben den Jungen und legte ihm einen Augenblick seine Hand auf die Schultern um ihm zu bedeuten das er sitzen bleiben solle.  
>„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten Professor", sagte Blair erleichtert, und ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes an Matthew verließ er das Büro in langen Schritten. Albus hätte schwören können Blair tief ausatmen zu hören als die Tür des Büros hinter ihm zu viel.<p>

Matthew drehte sich leicht zur Seite um Dumbledore im Blick zu haben. Er schien freundlich, doch vor allem wurde Matt bewusst was für eine Macht Dumbledore hinter seiner angenehmen Stimme verbarg. Er wusste nicht so richtig was er davon halten sollte. Dumbledore hatte ihn ohne großen Aufhebens aufgenommen, er wusste nicht mal weshalb er hier war. Viele hatte er gehört die meinten das der Direktor von Hogwarts ein naiven seniler alter Greis geworden war, doch passte es nicht zu dem Erscheinungsbild was sich Matt hier in seinem Büro bot. Dumbledore umrundete ihn wieder und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Erneut griff der alte Mann in die Schale mit Zitronenbonbons, er hob sie auch in seine Richtung.  
>„Du solltest sie wirklich probieren, von denen bekomme ich immer gute Laune." Matthew lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Vielen Dank Professor, vielleicht ein anderes Mal."  
>Der Direktor setzte die Schale ab und kaute vergnügt auf seinem Bonbon herum. Jetzt konnte Matt die Gerüchte verstehen, er sah wirklich wie ein alter Depp aus.<br>„Mmh, so wie es aussieht wirst du hier in Hogwarts bleiben mein Junge, ich darf dich also herzlich willkommen heißen hier an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."  
>Die freundlichen Augen Dumbledores blitzten ihm entgegen.<p>

„Professor ich möchte nicht undankbar wirken, aber wieso machen Sie das?", er konnte ihn wirklich nicht verstehen.  
>„Es blieb mir doch keine Wahl, wenn der Zauberminister mir persönlich jemanden vorbeischickt um dich herzubringen", er zwinkerte ihm zu, der Schalk war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören als er <em>persönlich<em> genauso betonte wie Blair zuvor.  
>„Sie wissen nicht mal weswegen ich hier bin..", Matt sah ich erwartungsvoll an.<br>„Ob ich das weiß oder nicht, ändert ziemlich wenig an der Tatsache das du vermutlich bei mir bleiben wirst. Einer persönlichen Anweisung des Ministers ist ohne wenn und aber Folge zu leisten", erwiderte der alte Mann ironisch. Gegen seinen Willen fühlte sich Matt etwas geborgen, als könnte er Dumbledore vertrauen, wie ein Vater der ihn umsorgen würde.

Und in dieser vertrauten Atmosphäre gab es plötzlich eine Schlag als die Tür aufflog.  
>„Professor Dumbledore ich muss sie dringend sprechen, es geht um Snape er hat..", der Junge der hereingestürmt war verstummte als er bemerkte das noch jemand im Raum war.<br>Abschätzend sah Matt ihn an, die Brille auf der Nase und sein sonstiges Auftreten rissen ihn nicht gerade vom Hocker und mit Manieren konnte der Junge wohl auch nicht glänzen.  
>„Harry, beruhige dich erst mal."<br>„Professor ich wusste nicht das.."  
>Es trat eine weitere Person durch die Tür. Ein hagerer in schwarz gehüllter Mann trat in das Zimmer.<br>„SIE!", der Junge namens Harry, Matthew fragte sich ob das wohl Harry Potter war, zeigte zornig auf den eingetretenen Mann. Merkte der Junge nicht das er sich total lächerlich verhielt? Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einen leicht tadelnden Blick an.  
>„Harry, bitte beruhige dich, wir haben einen Gast..", fing der Professor an zu sagen, dann wurde er unterbrochen. „Er ist einer von IHNEN! Ich habs gesehn Professor, auf seinem Arm, er gehört zu Voldemort! Sie MÜSSEN etwas tun!", schrie Harry mit immer noch ausgestreckten Zeigefinger durch den Raum.<br>Matt kam sich schwer deplatziert vor, beobachtete allerdings genau und probierte sich alles einzuprägen.  
>Der Mann, der Snape sein müsste lächelte süffisant und lehnte sich an der Wand im Eingangbereich des Büros an. Es schien nicht dein Eindruck zu machen als ob ihm diese Beschuldigungen irgendetwas ausmachten.<br>Matt erhob sich und nickte Dumbledore zu, „Soll ich vielleicht später noch einmal kommen Professor?"  
>„Bitte bleib, es dauert nur einen Moment."<br>Dumbledore baute sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf, Matt entschied das es vielleicht besser war, etwas aus der Schussbahn zu gehen und stellte sich unbeteiligt an ein Fenster und sah hinaus. In der Reflexion im Fenster beobachtete er die merkwürdige Szene in dem Büro.  
>„Harry, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, das Professor", er betonte das Wort deutlich, „ Snape mein vollstes Vertrauen genießt. Ich möchte so etwas nicht nochmal erleben und auch nichts mehr von solchen gravierenden Anschuldigungen hören. Sollte mir so etwas nochmal zu Ohren kommen werde ich mich gezwungen sehen dich für dein Verhalten zu maßregeln."<br>Dumbledore hatte die Stimme nicht erhoben, es hatte sich auch nichts an seinem Gesichtsausdruck verändert, und doch war etwas in seiner Stimme was keine Widerrede duldete.  
>„Aber..", dieses Mal war es Dumbledore der ihn unterbrach.<br>„Ich gebe dir jetzt die Chance keine Hauspunkte für dein Verhalten zu verlieren. Ich hab mich oft genug zu diesem Aspekt geäußert Harry..", es war wieder die väterliche Stimme die aus Dumbledore heraus sprach. „Bitte komm doch morgen nochmal in mein Büro", bot er dem Jungen an.  
>Soweit Matt es sehen konnte schien dieser Harry, ziemlich verwirrt über die Wendung die diese Szene so das er nichts weiter tat als zu nicken und mit gesenkten Kopf und eingezogenen Schwanz aus der Tür zu gehen.<br>Dumbledore ließ sich seufzend wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
>Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu Snape in einem „wir-klären-das-später" und dann wieder zu Matt.<br>„Setzt euch doch bitte."  
>Leicht stieß er sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, der Mann blieb dort stehen wo er war.<br>Seufzend sah Dumbledore von einem zum anderen.  
>„Nun, Severus begrüß doch unseren neuen Schüler, sein Name ist Matthew Blackwood. Matthew, Professor Snape ist der Hauslehrer von Slyhterin und unterrichtet Zaubertränke."<br>Hätte Matt sich in dem Moment nicht umgedreht hätte er das Nicken des Lehrers nicht einmal bemerkt.  
>Er konnte kaum glauben dieser Mann der Severus Snape sein sollte von dem ihm sein Vater erzählt hatte. Als kleiner Junge hatte er seinen Vater immer über Hogwarts ausgefragt und wie es dort denn war. Sein Vater hatte ihm viele Geschichten erzählt und er wusste das Severus in den meisten von ihnen vorkam. Matt hatte sich Snape immer anders vorgestellt, irgendwie heroischer vielleicht oder so wie man sich erzählte Figuren eben immer anders vorstellt.<br>„Bist du der Junge von Rowan?", die Stimme Snapes war leise und doch hätte Matt sie beschreiben müssen so wäre eiskalt wohl ein passender Begriff gewesen. Snape hatte sich von der Wand entfernt und kam langsam durch den Raum auf ihn zu.  
>Immer noch in Gedanken an seinen Vater nickte Matt und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Jetzt war sicher nicht die Zeit sich zu entspannen. Er sah Snape in die Augen und nickte erneut.<br>„Ich bin der Sohn von Eleonore und Rowan Blackwood."  
>Snape schnaubte und sah ihn kalt an, Blicke machten Matt normalerweise nichts aus, doch Snape hatte ihn überrumpelt. Er versuchte das in dem Mann zu finden oder zumindest auch nur Ähnlichkeiten mit dem was er sich immer vorgestellt hatte.<br>„Dann wird in dem Grab von ihrem Sohn wohl jemand anderes liegen?"  
>„Severus bitte..", dieses Mal unterbrach in Matt der aufstand um Snape gegenüberzutreten. Es war ein Gefühl der Unterlegenheit sich von Snape von oben herab beschuldigen zu lassen. Geschichten hin oder her, er würde sich nicht einfach so überlaufen lassen.<br>„Das ist nicht richtig Professor, es wurde ein leerer Sarg in das Grab gesetzt soweit ich weiß, da man davon ausging das ich im magischen Feuer zu Asche verbrannt bin."  
>Matts Stimme war fest und kalt, so wie die von Snape. Fast hätte man meinen können das es zufällig war doch Matt strich sich über den Anhänger den er um den Hals trug. Schwarzes Eisen formte dort eine kahle Eiche in der man einen silbernen Raben erkennen konnte. Es war die Kette seines Vaters, das letzte was Matt von ihm geblieben war.<p>

Albus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust als er die Beiden beobachtete. Heute konnte auch nichts so laufen wie es sollte. Erst das mit Harry und jetzt schien Severus einen Grund zum Streiten zu suchen. Die beiden schenkten sich nichts, der junge Blackwood schien genauso zu können wie es Severus konnte. Vielleicht mit dem Unterschied das Severus ihn um einen halben Kopf überragte, doch so wie sich die beiden fixierten hätten sie Ebenbilder voneinander sein können.  
>„Nun Mister Blackwood, es scheint das Sie wirklich der sind für den Sie sich ausgeben, oder auch nur gut informiert."<br>Natürlich, Severus konnte es nicht einfach dabei belassen, ohne eine zynische Bemerkung hinzuzusetzen.  
>Die Nummer mit den Zitronenbonbons würde bei denen beiden nicht funktionieren. Severus ließ Matthew stehen und setzte sich in den Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch.<br>Einige Sekunden später folgte Matthew, scheinbar wieder völlig gelassen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
>„Wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, dann kommen wir doch einmal zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben Mister Blackwood dann wird Professor Snape ihrer Auswahlzeremonie bewohnen."<br>Albus fragte nicht, denn er war schon aufgestanden und hatte den Sprechenden Hut in der Hand.  
>„Professor..", setzte der Junge ein und schien vorzuhaben ihm irgendwas erklären zu wollen aber er Albus Dumbledore ließ das nicht zu und stülpte ihm kurzerhand den Hut über noch während sich Matthew äußern wollte. Die erstickten laute unter der Hutkrempe verstummten innerhalb weniger Sekunden und Matts Schultern sackten deutlich ein Stück nach unten.<br>Severus Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe und seine schwarzen Augen sahen Albus amüsiert an. Albus lächelte ihn unschuldig an und zuckte mit den Schultern als er sich ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon aus der Schale fischte. Beide blickten sie nun auf den Jungen mit dem übergroßen Hut der sich immer noch nicht äußerte.  
>Noch ein Moment, dann ertönte die Stimme des Hutes, sehr leise, fast unsicher:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**nmerkung der Autorin: Vielen Dank für die Reviews, bin glaube ich ausgeflippt vor Freude darüber :) Ich werde bis Ende Februar etwas langsamer vorankommen, da ich leider einige Zeit in meine Uniprüfungen investieren muss. Aber ich hoffe das ich euch etwas bei Laune halten kann :) Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Zweiten Kapitel, und NEIN ich stecke Matt nicht nach Gryffindor ;)_

„**Slytherin"**

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln beobachtete Severus wie sich Matt den Hut vom Kopf nahm. Zum ersten Mal schien er verärgert zu sein.  
>„Professor, ich soll hier doch nicht ernsthaft in die Schule gehen, oder?"<br>„Weshalb denn nicht? Natürlich sollen sie das, unter Severus Obhut kann doch überhaupt nichts schiefgehen."  
>Wenn er das schon wieder hörte. Dumbledore hatte ein Talent dafür ihn peinlich oder unangenehm da stehen zu lassen. Außerdem musste er zugeben, das er nicht wirklich wusste was er mit dem jungen Blackwood anfangen sollte. Anders behandeln als die anderen würde er ihn vorerst sicher nicht. Erst musste sich zeigen was der Junge so alles auf dem Kasten hatte.<br>Mit seinem Vater war er noch relativ gut klar gekommen. Man könnte sogar fast meinen sie haben sich gegenseitig geschätzt.  
>Rowan Blackwood war ein vernünftiger Mensch gewesen. War sogar Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte Ambitionen auf den Schulsprechertitel gehabt. In der Schule hatte er immer probiert ein Auge auf ihn zu haben und ihn so gut es eben ging zu schützen. Er hatte diesen Zug an ihm gehasst und ihn doch dafür bewundert, sich für ihn gegen alle zu stellen.<br>Mit Rowan hatte man solange etwas anfangen können bis er sich auf Eleonore eingelassen hatte. Unbewusst fing er an auf seinen Zähnen herumzukauen. Eleonore, von ihr ging schon immer eine dunkle Schönheit aus. Doch sie war in gleichem Maße schön, wie auch gefährlich. Severus konnte sich noch immer an das Gefühl erinnern das er in ihrer Nähe bekommen hatte. Sein Körper konnte die Nähe zu ihr nicht ertragen, die Aura die Eleonore ausstrahlte hatte unbewusst Fluchtreaktionen in ihm ausgelöst. Das was er damals nicht hatte in Worte fassen können, war ihm heute umso mehr bewusst. Etwas bedrückt dachte er an den Tag zurück an dem Eleonore anfing Rowan zu bezirzen. Rowan hatte ihn damals förmlich gezwungen aus den Kerkern mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. In Rowans Nähe hatte man ihm nie etwas getan.  
>„Nicht wahr Severus?"<br>Er blickte kurz auf und seufzte da er so offensichtlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war.  
>„Albus wenn du erwartest das ich Kindermädchen für irgendwelche daher gelaufenen Streuner spiele dann stecke mich gefälligst zuerst in eine schmutzige Socke wie bei den Hauselfen."<br>Albus schmunzelte vor sich hin und der Junge schien sich etwas neues zu überlegen.  
>„Professor ich kann zaubern, lassen sie mich einfach nur die Prüfungen machen damit ich hier weg kann."<br>Es lag nicht mehr viel Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme, er forderte.  
>„Matthew", wenn er diese Stimme von Dumbledore schon wieder hörte, wusste er das der Kleine keine Chance mehr hatte. Gegen Albus hatte niemand eine Chance, nur merkte man es nie. Man dachte er lässt einem eine Wahl, doch in Wahrheit lief man wie eine Marionette seine vorgezeichneten Wege.<br>„Sie haben doch gehört was das Ministerium verlangt. Sie wollen das Sie bei mir bleiben. In meiner Nähe unter meiner Aufsicht. Natürlich, ich werde Sie nicht daran hindern Hogwarts zu verlassen und sich wieder alleine durchzuschlagen bis Sie das Ministerium wieder aufgreift. Aber die Frage ist doch, was einfacher ist.  
>Wenn Sie hier die Füße eine Weile still halten, hat das Ministerium keinen Grund danach noch weiter einen Grund zu finden Sie irgendwo hinzuschicken. Und ich denke es gibt schlimmeres als in unseren warmen Betten zu liegen und unser hervorragendes Essen zu genießen."<br>Severus konnte förmlich sehen wie der Widerstand des Jungen verfloss. So war es bei jedem, so war es auch bei ihm. Doch inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, das er eine gewisse Sensibilität dafür entwickelt hatte wenn Dumbledore anfing seine Fäden zu ziehen.  
>„Ich habe es 6 Jahre ohne warme Betten ausgehalten. Ich weiß nicht ob das die richtige Entscheidung ist Professor."<br>„Überleg es dir, entscheide wie du möchtest. Du wirst keine geschlossenen Türen vorfinden. Aber sei dir gewiss, wer in Hogwarts um Hilfe fragt, wird sie erhalten."  
>Da war es wieder, die angebliche eigene Entscheidung, der Höhepunkt von Dumbledores Überredungskünsten.<br>„In Ordnung Professor", Blackwood seufzte dabei.  
>„Ich werde vorerst hierbleiben."<br>Der Pakt war besiegelt, der Junge eingelullt.  
>Albus Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Was erwartete er? Das er vor Freude in die Hände klatschen würde und dem Jungen zu seiner Entscheidung beglückwünschte?<br>„Gut Matthew, oder Mister Blackwood", Dumbledore lächelte entschuldigend über die Formlosigkeit.  
>„Ich würde sagen, das Professor Snape Sie etwas durch die Schule führt?"<br>Severus nickte nur, er hatte einen schalen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Er fühlte sich als Zeuge eines widerlichen Betrugs.  
>„Gehen wir Mister Blackwood." <p>

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Professor Snape etwas weiter vorne, da Matthew immer damit beschäftigt war, sich möglichst viel in diesem Rundgang einzuprägen.  
>„Hier ist die Bibliothek, sie ist in 2 Hauptabteilungen gegliedert. Zu der verbotenen Abteilung hat man allerdings erst durch die Berechtigung eines Lehrers Zutritt. Also freunden Sie schon mal mit der <em>„interessanten"<em> allgemein zugänglichen Abteilung an."  
>Matt kam sich vor wie ein Kind, es machte in rasend das so mit ihm gesprochen wurde. Doch andererseits wusste er, das wenn er jetzt die Fassung verlor er dem Professor nur in die Karten spielen würde.<br>_Was hat er denn nur gegen mich? Ich dachte immer mein Vater und er war so was wie „Freunde"?  
><em>Matt nickte nur, was Professor Snape schon gar nicht mehr mitbekam weil er schon wieder zielstrebig in eine andere Richtung eilte.  
>Er bemühte sich Schritt zu halten und verpasste dadurch so wie im schien doch wichtige Details hier in Hogwarts.<br>„Mr Blackwood, die Treppen sollten sie im Auge behalten. Sie sind wie Gryffindors, launisch, wankelmütig und inkonsequent", bekam er von Snape zu hören als er schon knietief in eine Trickstufe hineingetreten war. Halt suchend probierte er eine feste Fläche zu finden um sich herausziehen zu können.  
>Er hörte den Professor seufzen als er ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte.<br>„Das Sie meinem Haus ja keine Schande bereiten. Immerhin treten Sie in große Fußstapfen."  
>Matt griff nach seiner Hand, die sich fest um seine schloss und ihn mit einem Ruck aus der Treppe befreite. Zu allem Überfluss schwenkte diese auch noch von ihrem anvisierten Korridor weg und wandte sich wieder einen Stock höher.<br>Matthew war eher überrascht über die Kraft die in dem - doch ziemlich dünnen wenn nicht gar mageren - Mann steckte.  
>Erst jetzt wurde im bewusst was Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte.<br>„Was meinen Sie mit großen Fußstapfen?"  
>Snape hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und lief die Treppe zurück an ihren Ausgangspunkt.<br>„Na Sie wissen schon, Vertrauensschüler, fast Schulsprecher..", dann brach er ab und drehte sich um zu Matt um, der immer noch am selben Fleck stand an dem er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.  
>Sein Vater war Vertrauensschüler gewesen. Er kam sich dumm vor, bei diesem Gedanken so sehr Grinsen zu müssen aber er konnte es sich auch nicht verhalten.<br>Als er Snapes steinernen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fiel ihm auf in was für eine peinliche Situation er ihn gebracht hatte.  
>„Ich weiß nicht viel über meinen Vater Professor, es ist schön zu hören das er so angesehen war."<br>Snape nickte nur und wandte sich wieder um.  
>„Wenn Sie mir jetzt folgen, es ist noch Zeit bevor das Abendessen losgeht ihnen die Stundengläser und die Große Halle zu zeigen."<br>Diesmal hielt Matt Schritt, es war ein gutes Gefühl das sein Vater hier in Hogwarts anscheinend ein kleines Stück von sich hinterlassen hatte. Er fühlte bestätigt über das Bild was er sich von seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Nicht nur bestätigt, er konnte es nicht verhindern stolz auf seinen Vater zu sein. Er konnte sich an wenig erinnern was ihm sein Vater früher erzählt hatte. In seinen Briefen die er ihm hinterlassen hatte, sprach er meistens über wichtigere Sachen oder hatte ihm verschiedene Dinge erklärt.  
>Je weiter sie nach unten kamen desto mehr Schüler bekam er zu sehen. Es waren so viele!<br>Und alle schienen sie ihn anzustarren. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran das er in der Begleitung von Professor Snape unterwegs war. Es schienen alle einen gehörigen Respekt vor ihm zu haben und wichen ihm aus so gut es ging.  
>Er hörte nur noch halb zu als ihm Snape die Stundengläser, die Punktabzüge und die Häuserrivalitäten erklärte. So etwas interessierte ihn nicht. Er macht sich nichts aus angeblichen Differenzen oder Rivalitäten.<br>Das hatte er im Waisenhaus zu spüren bekommen und er hatte daraus gelernt. Hass aufeinander produzierte nur noch mehr Hass. Auf einen grausamen Scherz folgte meist noch eine grausamere Vergeltung. Aber es gab einen Punkt an dem sich beide arrangieren konnten und dann war es nicht mehr so weit hin, das man anfangen konnte die Differenzen zu vergessen.  
>Er hatte nicht vor seinen Prinzipien hier in Hogwarts untreu zu werden, auch wenn ihn dieser Harry, allein schon von seiner Showeinlage in Dumbledores Büro, gehörig gegen den Strich ging.<br>„Haben Sie noch Fragen? Ansonsten bringe ich Sie in die Slytheringänge und zeige ihnen ihr Quartier."  
>Wieder wartete Professor Snape nicht und ging voraus. An der Großen Halle vorbei hinab in die Kerker.<br>„Dies", er zeigte zu seiner rechten auf eine Tür, „ ist mein Büro. Das ist kein Platz um ein Pläuschchen zu halten und auch nicht um sich auszuheulen. Wenn Sie ein wichtiges Anliegen haben, dann überdenken Sie erneut ob es sich lohnt mich zu stören, und ich rate Ihnen, überlegen Sie sich es gut." Snape machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.  
>Matt ließ sich von seiner Drohung keine Angst machen und nickte ihn nur freundlich an,<br>„Verstanden Professor!"  
>Irgendetwas schien Snape zu belustigen, den ein kleines – nicht unbedingt freundliches – Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.<br>„Nun gut, ich werde Ihnen jetzt die Aufenthaltsräume der Slytherins zeigen. Danach können Sie sich frisch machen und", dabei blickte er abfällig über Matthews Kleidung, „ umziehen."  
>„Professor ich habe nichts zum umziehen. Das was ich anhabe ist fast alles was ich besitze.", etwas peinlich berührt suchte seine Hand den Silberreif am Handgelenk des anderen Arms und drehte daran herum. Er bemerkte Snapes Blick nicht, der über das Armband huschte.<br>„Machen Sie sich keine Sorge Mr Blackwood, es wurde sich um alles gekümmert", diesmal konnte man fast meinen, dass er sich freundlich anhörte.

An einer Steinwand angekommen blieb der Professor stehen.  
>„Dies ist der Eingang zu den Slytheringemächern. Sie müssen ein Passwort nennen damit die Türen sich für Sie öffnen. Diesmal ist das Passwort <em>Streckbank<em>", und mit diesen Worten glitt die Mauer lautlos ein Stück auseinander und gab den Blick auf ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer dahinter frei.  
>Hauptsächlich in grünen und silbernen Farben war der Raum gehalten, alle anwesenden sahen ihn und Professor Snape an. Augenblicklich war Stille in den belebten Raum gekommen.<br>„Dies, meine werten Hausmitglieder, ist Matthew Blackwood. Ab sofort ist er Teil unseres Hauses und ich weise sie alle an, ihn auch so zu behandeln." Professor Snape hatte die Stimme nicht erhoben und doch waren seine Worte in dem Gemeinschaftsraum gut zu hören.  
>„Mr Malfoy, wie sie zweifellos bemerkt haben wurde ihr Schlafsaal erweitert. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und Mr Blackwood hier alles zeigen."<br>Der blonde Junge nickte und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf das er ihm folgen sollte.  
>„Danke Professor", sagte Matthew zum Abschied und begab sich in die Menge von Schülern die ihn weiterhin nicht aus den Augen ließen.<br>Hinter Malfoy herlaufen erreichten sie eine Treppe die noch weiter hinunter führte. Bevor sie den Treppenabsatz erreichten drehte sich der blonde Junge zu ihm um.  
>„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.<br>Matthew ergriff sie und erwiderte den Handschlag mit einem festen Druck.  
>„Wie du mitbekommen hast, bin ich Matthew bzw. Matt", er konnte den Blick des anderen Jungen deutlich auf seiner verschlissenen Kleidung spüren.<br>„Durchwachsene Anreise gehabt?"  
>„Das Ministerium hat mich hier hergebracht."<br>Matts Stimme klang weder prahlerisch noch stolz, er stellte die Tatsache fest.  
>Dracos Gesicht war ein großes Fragezeichen, doch er fragte vorerst nicht weiter.<br>„Also Matt,", er deutete auf den Treppenabgang, „ da geht's runter zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs."  
>Er deutete zu einem grünen Vorhang neben dem Kamin. „Da hinter sind die Schlafsäle der Mädchen."<br>Matt nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und folgte Draco als dieser die Treppen hinunter stieg.  
>Unten angekommen, standen sie in einem kreisrunden Raum. Acht Gänge zweigten in verschiedene Richtungen ab.<br>„Ich weiß das sieht etwas verwirrend aus, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell dran. Gerade aus von uns, der hell erleuchtete Gang, führt zu den Toiletten und Duschen. Man kommt aber auch direkt aus dem Schlafsaal zu den Duschen. Unser Schlafsaal ist der dritte, links neben diesem Tunnel. Und von den zwei Sälen bist du mit mir in dem linken."  
>Matt nickte nur und hoffte das alles nicht zu vergessen.<br>Draco ging wieder voraus. Der Gang dem sie folgten war nicht mehr so hell erleuchtet. Eigentlich glich der Gang mehr einem Tunnel, denn nur sporadisch waren Steine in die Steinwand eingelassen. Nach einem kurzen Stück kamen sie an eine Gabelung.  
>„Da geht's zu den Schlafsälen der anderen in unserem Alter. Aber wir haben das Zimmer für uns alleine", er hörte sich stolz an bemerkte Matt ganz deutlich.<br>„Mein Vater hat da was gedreht. Hast echt Glück mit der Einteilung. Die anderen sind nicht so.. Nicht soo. naja etwas dümmer." Er lächelte Matt an und ging dann den linken Tunnel hinab und öffnete die Tür.  
>Dahinter lag ein Traum von einem Schlafsaal, zwei große Betten standen jeweils in einer Ecke des Raumes. Direkt an der Wand gegenüber der Tür war ein großes Fenster eingelassen. Es schimmerte grünlich und Matt hatte das Gefühl das Bewegung hinter diesem grün war. Draco schien seinem Blick zu folgen, durchschritt den Raum und klopfte gegen die Scheibe.<br>„Das ist ein Fenster zum See raus. Stör dich nicht an den Viechern, man kann nur hinaussehen, von Außen ist das robuster Felsen. Haben wir schon überprüft."  
>Matt lächelte bei der Vorstellung, das sie herum getaucht waren nur um zu sehen ob man hineinblicken konnte.<br>„Da ist deine Seite", er wies nach links. Dort stand das gleiche pompöse Bett wie auf der rechten Seite. Eine kleine Truhe stand etwas abseits neben dem Bett daneben ein Kleiderschrank. Auf der grünen Decke mit dem Slytherin Emblem lag ein Koffer.  
>Draco lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und beobachtete ihn.<br>„Solltest dich etwas beeilen, gibt bald Abendessen. Nimm dein Zeug mit und ich zeig dir die Duschen."  
>Matt ging zu seinem Bett hin und sah sich den Koffer an. Man hatte sich also wirklich um ihn gekümmert. Er öffnete den Koffer und zu seiner Verwunderung waren nur ein paar alte Kessel und Bücher darin.<br>„Die Hauselfen werdens bestimmt schon eingeräumt haben", tönte es vom anderen Bett.  
>Matt wettete das Draco schon in den Koffer gesehen hatte, denn es gab keine andere Möglichkeit das er den Inhalt von seinem Bett aus hätte sehen können.<br>Trotzdem ging Matt hinüber zum Schrank und öffnete diesen. 5 Umhänge, 2 Arbeitsroben und diverse andere Kleidungsstücke fand er ordentlich eingeräumt im Schrank.  
>Etwas unbeholfen sah sich Matt das ganze an. Wieviel musste er tragen und vor allem in welcher Reihenfolge?<br>Halbherzig griff er nach einem Umhang, einer Hose und einem T-Shirt.  
>„Wie willst du denn rumlaufen?", Draco war aufgestanden und stellte sich neben ihn.<br>Ungeniert griff er in den Kleiderschrank, holte ein dunkles Hemd, eine grüne Krawatte, Pullover und richtige Hose heraus und legte sie sortiert auf seinen Umhang.  
>„Die Unterwäsche kannst du dir selber aussuchen, oder?"<br>Matt nickte nur und griff wahllos in den Stapel hinein und raffte dann das Bündel Kleidung zusammen.  
>Draco musste gemerkt haben das er keine Ahnung hatte, doch der Junge schwieg und Matt war ihm dankbar dafür. Draco deutete auf den Kamin.<br>„Dahinter ist der Gang zu einem kleinen Privatbad mit Waschbecken, Badewanne und Dusche. Das ist angenehmer als den ganzen Weg zu den Allgemeinen Waschräumen zu gehen. Handtücher und alles sind unten vorrätig. Beeil dich, ich möchte nicht das Abendessen verpassen", und blickte genervt auf die Uhr.  
>Matt ging schnell zum Kamin und berührte diesen vorsichtig, als dieser auch schon aufschwang und ihm weitere Treppen nach unten freigaben.<br>Vorsichtig lief er hinunter um dort einen Traum von einem Badezimmer zu sehen. Ein langer Spiegel, kleinere Spiegel auf Gesichtshöhe, eine smaragdgrüne Badewanne und eine offene Dusche. In der Ecke konnte er eine abgetrennte Toilette sehen. Matt legte seine Sachen auf einer kleinen Bank ab und entkleidete sich. Schnell ging er unter die Dusche, und als er diese anmachte stellte er mit Erstaunen fest das diese auf Anhieb die richtige Temperatur hatte. Der warme Wasser Strahl fühlte sich gut an auf seiner Haut. Fast hatte er die Mahnung Dracos vergessen. Er sah an sich herab und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Sein Oberkörper war von dunklen Blutergüssen bedeckt. Er konnte immer noch nicht so richtig einschätzen ob ein dunkelgefärbter Rippenbogen wirklich in Ordnung war. Es würde noch seine Zeit dauern bis die Verletzungen vollständig abgeheilt waren.  
>Er griff nach einer Tube in Kopfform und schäumte sich die Haare ein und seine Gedanken schweiften ab.<br>Verrückt was für eine Wendung sein Leben genommen hatte. Vor einer Woche war er noch mit einer Truppe von Ausreißern durch die Landschaft gezogen und jetzt war er hier in diesem luxuriösen Bad und nahm eine Dusche als sei nichts gewesen. Er griff sich die nächste Tube und begann seinen Körper zu waschen. Ab und zu zog er scharf die Luft ein wenn er über eine der Blessuren an seinem Körper strich. Er duschte sich ab und genoß dabei jede Sekunde die er unter dem warmen Wasser verbrachte. Doch schließlich war er fertig und griff nach einem wunderbar flauschigen Handtuch. Er beeilte sich mit dem Abtrocknen, und musste zu seiner Verwunderung feststellen, das seine alten Sachen verschwunden waren. Er blickte kurz unter die Bank, doch dort waren sie auch nicht, nur noch sein Zauberstab und der verstreute Inhalt seiner Taschen lag auf der Bank, neben den frischen Sachen. Er würde Draco fragen müssen was es damit auf sich hatte. Er begann sich anzuziehen und überprüfte immer wieder in dem langen Spiegel ob er auch nichts falsch machte. Dabei genoss er den frischen Geruch der von ihm und vor allem von seinen neuen Klamotten ausging. Mit einem abschließenden Blick in den Spiegel fuhr er sich durch seine nassen Haare und verstreute diese in alle Richtungen. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die rechte Tasche seines Umhangs, die extra dafür gemacht zu sein schien. Die Kleidung war angenehm zu tragen, nicht schwer und nicht zu warm. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl in seinen Klamotten gefühlt.  
>Er blickte sich nochmal kurz im Bad um ob er etwas vergessen hatte und ging dann die Treppen wieder nach oben.<br>Als er den Kamin zur Seite schob lag Draco wieder auf seinem Bett, doch als er Matt sah richtete er sich auf.  
>„Na also, jetzt siehst du wenigstens nicht mehr wie ein Penner aus. Lass uns gehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger!"<br>„Draco, meine Sachen sind weg. Ich hatte sie unten hingelegt."  
>Draco lachte nur und sah ihn abschätzend an „ Die Hauselfen werden die Lumpen wohl mitgenommen haben. Haben sich sicher über ein Paar neue Putzlappen gefreut."<br>Matthew sah ihn ruhig an, er konnte soviel über ihn spotten wie er wollte. Solange er eine bestimmte Grenze nicht überschritt war ihm das gleich.  
>Draco schien sein Schweigen miss interpretiert zu haben und setzte etwas versöhnlicher hinzu. „Die tauchen schon wieder auf, keine Angst. Aber willst du diesen Mädchensilberreif wirklich anlassen?"<br>Matt bemerkte jetzt erst wie der Reif unter seinem Hemd hervor gerutscht war. Er nickte und zog sein Hemd darüber. In seiner nächsten Bewegung versicherte er sich das seine Kette unter dem Hemd war.  
>„Ja, das lasse ich immer an. Aber mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen Draco, du bist nicht mein Typ", erwiderte Matt schlagfertig.<br>Draco schien einen Moment wie gelähmt, dann lächelte er breit und streckte ihm nochmal die Hand hin.

„Willkommen in Slytherin Matt, auf das wir gute Zimmernachbarn werden", er lächelte ihn an. Matt ergriff zum zweiten Mal die Hand des Jungen. Es war das erste Mal das Draco ihn wie einen Ebenbürtigen behandelte. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anmerkung der Autorin**: Ich muss euch ganz ehrlich sagen das ich mich wie ein kleines Kind über die Reviews freue. Jedes mal sitz ich grinsend da und bekomm einen unglaublich Schreibschub :)  
>Keine Sorge, Dracos Familie ist schon eingeplant, ihr seit genauso ungeduldig wie ich mit der Story weiter zu kommen. Meine Prüfungen werden Ende Februar seien, verzeiht mir also wenn es bis dahin etwas langsam voran geht :) So, jetzt wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß mit meinem neuesten Kapitel!<em>

Fix und fertig mit der Welt ließ sich Matt auf sein neues Bett fallen. Er hatte so gut wie lange schon nicht mehr gegessen. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern _jemals_ so gut gegessen zu haben.  
>Gedankenverloren und völlig zufrieden wanderten seine Blicke an der Decke entlang durch das Zimmer. Er hatte den Rückweg schon fast alleine gefunden. Ohne Draco wäre er zwar sonst wo gelandet aber für den ersten Tag war das schon noch in Ordnung.<br>Beim Abendessen hatte er die Bekanntschaft mit einigen anderen Slytherins gemacht. Auf den ersten Eindruck wirkten sie wie eine verschlagene tumbe Bande. Doch Matt hatte bemerkt das dieser tumbe Haufen, wohl eine Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl hatte und vermutlich doch schon einiges für den anderen geben würde. Wenn man das betrachtete, war dieser tumbe Haufen doch schon gar nicht so schlecht. Matt musste sich erst mal an sie gewöhnen und sie sich an ihn. Was ihn allerdings gewundert hatte war, das sie fast schon krankhaft versuchten einen schlechte und verruchten Eindruck zu machen. Vielleicht war dies Teil dieser Häuserrivalitäten?  
>Bis auf den kompletten Slytherintisch hatten ihn auch bald viele andere unverhohlen angestarrt und mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt. Es war bestimmt untypisch, das ein neuer Schüler mitten im Jahr auftauchte und dann noch in seinem Alter. Matt konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass momentan die wildesten Gerüchte über seine Herkunft im Umlauf sein mussten. Neben all diesen etwas unangenehmen Faktoren war er dennoch überwältigt von der Halle gewesen. Besonders die Decke der Halle hatte ihm gut gefallen. Erst da war ihm schmerzlich aufgefallen das er in einem Gebäude war und nicht draußen unter freien Himmel, so wie es ein Großteil seines Lebens gewesen war.<p>

Als dann auch noch das Essen erschienen war konnte sich Matt nicht mehr zügeln und hatte nach Herzenslust reingehauen.  
>Aber nicht nur die Schüler hatten ihn angestarrt, er konnte auch die Lehrer mehrmals in seine Richtung zeigen sehen um dann Dumbledores Worten zu lauschen. Matt hatte probiert das alles auszublenden und sich auf das überragende Essen zu konzentrieren.<br>Anscheinend hatte er sich zu sehr darauf konzentriert:

Draco kam nach ihm in den Schlafsaal und sah in spöttisch an.  
>„Konntest ja auch nicht aufhören alles in dich rein zu schlingen."<br>Damit quittierte er Matts gequälten Gesichtsausdruck als er sich mit der einen Hand über den Bauch strich.  
>„Das sah alles so lecker aus. Ich wollte unbedingt alles probieren!", versuchte Matt einzulenken.<br>„Probieren? Du hast den halben Tisch leer gefressen!"  
>„So schlimm wars doch nicht oder?", fragte Matt jetzt doch etwas beunruhigt. Er hörte Draco lachen und versuchte sich von seinem unangenehm prallen Bauch abzulenken.<br>Der blonde Junge hatte sich auf seinem Bett abgestützt und sah zu ihm hinüber. Dann schien es als hätte er sich einen Ruck gegeben.  
>„Aber jetzt erzähl mal, warum hat dich das Ministerium hier her gebracht? Was hast du davor denn angestellt?"<br>Diese Frage hatte Draco bestimmt schon den ganzen Abend lang beschäftigt, und nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen an dem er sich getraut hatte die Frage auch wirklich zu stellen.  
>„Nichts spektakuläres eigentlich, bin ein Ausreißer gewesen. Haben mich aufgegriffen und Hogwarts wegen meiner Schulpflicht zugeführt. War dann einige Nächte bei denen untergebracht bis die den Papierkram durch hatten. Heute haben sie mich bei Dumbledore abgeliefert. Und das wars eigentlich auch schon."<br>Draco schien sichtlich enttäuscht und drehte sich seinem Schrank zu.  
>„Mmh, das ist wirklich nicht so spannend wie ich gedacht hatte. Kennt man deine Familie?"<br>Der blonde Junge kramte Pijamas aus dem Kleiderschrank und begann sich umzuziehen. Das Gespräch erforderte wohl nicht mehr seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.  
>„Blackwood? Na ja, ich weiß nicht viel über meine Familie um ehrlich zu sein. Mein Vater und meine Mutter waren beide hier auf der Schule zur gleichen Zeit wie Professor Snape glaube ich."<br>„Dann muss mein Vater sie kennen. Aber wie kann man denn bitte nicht so viel von seinen Eltern wissen? Bist ja wohl nicht als Baby weggelaufen?"  
>Draco hatte sich in sein Bett geschmissen und beobachtete ihn jetzt allerdings deutlich desinteressierter.<br>„Könnte daran liegen das sie beide gestorben sind."  
>Matt wandte sich ebenfalls zu seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt heraus. Als er sich auszog drehte er Draco den Rücken zu damit dieser nicht unbedingt seine Blessuren sah. Schnell hatte er sein T-Shirt übergezogen und sah dann wieder zu dem betretend schweigenden Jungen hinüber.<br>„Wenn du dich jetzt dafür entschuldigen willst dann lass es lieber", unterstrichen wurden seine Worte mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.  
>„Ist schon lange her, ich weiß nicht mal mehr viel davon. Seit sie gestorben sind war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Meine Familie war nicht reich oder so etwas. Fast alle Erinnerungen die ich habe sind ohne sie. Also mach dir keinen Kopf."<br>Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Jungen aus beide schienen den Blicken des jeweils anderen Auszuweichen.  
>„Wie geht's morgen eigentlich weiter?"<br>„Achso, stimmt. Komm einfach mit mir in den Unterricht. Um sieben gibt's Frühstück und am acht geht dann der Unterricht los. Morgen steht Zaubertränke bei Snape, Geschichte der Zauberrei und Kräuterkunde an. Hast dir nen scheiß Tag ausgesucht zum anfangen, gleich zwei Doppelstunden mit den Gryffindors erwischt. Morgen um sieben stehen wir auf, dann kurz frühstücken und zu Zaubertränke. Und schlag dir nicht wieder so den Bauch voll, sonst kriegst du bei Snape Ärger wenn du nicht fit bist."

„Verstanden" er lächelte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs gingen die Lichter auf seiner Seite aus. Seinen Zauberstab legte er direkt neben sich aufs Bett in Reichweite.  
>Er genoss das warme weiche gut riechende Bett mit allen Sinnen und drückte sich tief in das nachgiebige Kissen hinein.<br>„Sag mal Draco, weißt du wie das mit der Decke funktioniert? In der großen Halle mein ich."  
>„Ist irgendein Zauber, keine Ahnung, hat mich eigentlich auch noch nie interessiert."<br>„Weißt du wer es wissen könnte, oder wer die Decke verhext hat?"  
>„Könntest ja mal Professor McGonagall fragen, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Oder Granger, das alles wissende Schlammblut", spuckte Draco aus.<br>Matt schwieg, er wollte nicht gleich am ersten Tag eine Grundlagendiskussion mit Draco beginnen, das hatte noch Zeit.  
>Granger also, vielleicht konnte er sie einfach mal Fragen, oder sollte er zuerst zu McGonagall gehen. Er starrte die Decke mit Abscheu an, es war grässlich, er wollte so bald es ging eine Lösung finden.<br>„Naja gute Nacht, bis morgen", kam es von Dracos Bett als dieser die Vorhänge rundherum zuzog.  
>„Nacht Draco."<br>Matts Augen wanderten zu dem grünlich schimmernden Fenster, immer wieder konnte man zuckende Bewegungen dahinter sehen. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach schlafen zu Mute. Es wurde ihm immer mehr die stickige Luft, das kleine Zimmer bewusst. Er schloss die Augen und drehte sich etwas im Bett herum, bis ein greller Schmerz durch seinen Oberkörper zuckte. Sofort legte er sich wieder gerade auf den Rücken.  
>Seine Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf den Auror der ihn so zugerichtet hatte. Matt bereute es, das er ihn nicht im ersten Augenblick zerfetzt hatte. Aber man sah sich immer zweimal im Leben, sagte er sich und versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln. Er würde ihm das noch heimzahlen, das wusste er ganz sicher.<br>Und immer wieder waren es Auroren die ihm sein Leben zerstörten. Immer und immer wieder. Er konnte nicht anders als sie zu hassen. Diese arroganten aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer. Im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier, im Auftrag des Ministeriums da. Wenn es noch keine Gesetze gab wurden Gesetze nachträglich erlassen, so war das Ministerium. Aber eines Tages würde jeder seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, davon war er überzeugt. Er hatte es satt ständig dieser Willkür ausgeliefert zu sein. Das nächste Mal wenn ihm jemand aus dem Ministerium in die Quere kommen sollte, würde er nicht mehr freundlich sein. Er würde ihnen Flüche auf den Hals jagen die sie ernsthaft verletzen. Auf die freundliche Weise konnten diese Idioten scheinbar nicht.  
>Durch seine Gedanken aufgebracht war an Schlaf gar nicht mehr zu denken. Viel mehr dachte er daran wie er hier gelandet war.<br>Matt konnte nicht ahnen das ihm gleichen Moment eine Ministeriumseule in Dumbledores Büro ankam.. 

Albus sah überrascht auf, eine Eule um die Uhrzeit konnte im Normalfall nichts gutes bedeuten. Er stand auf und ging zu der braunen Eule hinüber und befreite sie schnell von ihrem Brief. Ein offizieller Ministeriumsbrief. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in seine Sessel fallen und nahm sich noch ein Toffee bevor er den Brief öffnete. 

_Guten Abend Albus,  
>hier die geforderten Informationen zu dem Jungen Blackwood.<br>Danke vielmals für die schnelle Aufnahme und Lösung unseres Problems.  
>Wie du den Akten entnehmen wirst war es unabdringlich den Jungen bei dir zu belassen.<br>In schweren Zeiten wie diesen, können wir uns nicht auch noch mit so etwas befassen. Du weißt ja wie das ist.  
>Cornelius Fudge<br>Zauberminister  
><em>

Fudge hatte viel zu tun? Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht weiter über den Brief aufregen, viel zu gespannt war er auf die Unterlagen.  
>Langsam entrollte er die nächsten Pergamentblättern und begann zu lesen. <p>

Vorfallnr 201546  
>Betreff: 1.1 Falschaussage, Widerstand und Tätlichkeit gegenüber Auroren<br>1.2 Flucht (Notwendigkeit einer Apparationsmanipulation)

Nicht Meldung eines Zauberers  
>2.1 Unterlassene Korrektur der Sterbensurkunde<p>

Schilderung des Vorfalls von Mister Arian Fitch: 

Es ging eine Meldung ein, das in der Nähe eines Zaubererdorfs die Warnbarriere zum Schutz für Muggle durchbrochen worden war. Da mein Team aus insgesamt drei Auroren in der Nähe patrouillierte begaben wir uns in die Nähe des Alarms.

Wir hatten sie bald aufgespürt, Herumtreiber die durch die Gegend zogen, nichts auffälliges. Wir hielten an um sie zu kontrollieren wobei wir auf Widerstand stießen. Sich weigerten sich uns ihre Muggelpapiere auszuhändigen. 

**Derweil einige Stockwerke weiter unten lag der betroffene Junge im Bett und dachte gerade eben an diesen Vorfall:  
>Es war Mittag gewesen als sie ein abgelegenes Waldstück durchquerten. Connor, Phil und er waren guter Laune und hatten allerhand Scherze gerissen. Phil hatte mit seiner großen Klappe ab und zu sogar Connor ein paar Worte entlocken können. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, im letzten Dorf hatte man sie mit ein paar Vorräten versorgt. Die alten Leute rissen sich immer wieder dazu hin. Matt hatte den Verdacht das manche sie sogar beneideten so frei zu sein. Doch ihn hatte schon bald eine Unruhe ergriffen, als wären sie unter Beobachtung.<br>Matt hatte seinen Fehler erst bemerkt als es schon zu spät war und drei komisch gekleidete Gestalten aus einem Gebüsch herausgetreten waren. Er hatte auf Anhieb bemerkt das es Zauberer sein mussten und das Gefühl das er gehabt hatte, hätte ihn davor warnen sollen das sie zu nah an eine Siedlung gekommen waren. Sie waren schon öfters an Siedlungen vorbeigezogen. Doch Matt hatte immer darauf geachtet nicht allzu nah an ihnen vorbeizuziehen.  
>„Na Jungs, was macht ihr denn hier?"<br>„Nur unterwegs Sir, haben nichts angestellt", erwiderte Phil und Matt konnte klar den skeptischen Blick erkennen mit denen Phil die Leute ansah.  
>„Unterwegs ja? Habt ihr eure Papiere dabei? Würden sie gerne überprüfen, sicher ist sicher."<br>„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie machen nicht den Eindruck von der Polizei zu sein, deswegen sehe ich keinen Grund weshalb wir ihrer Forderung nachkommen sollten.", Phil führte weiter das Wort und Matt betrachtete die drei Gestalten genauer.  
>Der Mann der sprach sah gefährlich aus, eine Narbe lief direkt an seinem Hals entlang, dieser hatte eindeutig Kampferfahrung. Die anderen beiden waren abgelenkt, sie konzentrierten sich überhaupt nicht auf die Situation. Matt umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester, wenn es nötig war müsste er den Wortführer als erstes ausschalten, nur dann hatte er eine Chance die beiden anderen noch zu schaffen.<br>„Junge, mach keine Probleme und zeig mir deine scheiß Papiere!"  
>Das war nicht gut, er konzentrierte sich und begann die Details in sich aufzunehmen. Der vernarbte Mann schien Linkshänder zu sein, denn er trug seine Uhr am rechten Handgelenk. Sein Vorteil bestand darin das sein Zauber meistens etwas nach links abdriften würde. Um die anderen beiden machte er sich keine Gedanken, bis diese überhaupt ihren Zauberstab berührten würden sie schon ausgeschaltet sein. Aber warum waren sie hier? Wegen ihm, hatten sie es herausgefunden? Oder war dies doch nur eine Routinekontrolle. Würde er sich hier wehren, so würde es definitiv Konsequenzen geben. Aber wenn sie es schon wussten wäre es dumm sich nicht zu widersetzen.<br>Phil regte sich immer noch nicht, im Gegenteil er hatte die Fäuste geballt.  
>„Sonst was? Glaubst du Penner ich lass mir von irgend so einem dahergelaufenen Fuzzi irgendetwas sagen? Lern erst mal die richtig anzuziehen bevor dus Maul aufreißt", blaffte Phil ihn an. Im nächsten Moment, und ja es ging verdammt schnell wurde Phil gegen den nächstgelegenen Baum geschleudert. Matt hatte recht gehabt, er war Linkshänder und er war verdammt geschickt. Es war nur eine lässige Handbewegung gewesen und doch war die Wirkung groß. Die anderen beiden rührten sich immer noch nicht und lächelten nur Müde. Sie waren sich ihrer Sache sicher.<br>Der narbige Mann hatte immer noch den Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn weiter auf Phil der ihn verwirrt ansah.  
>„Jetzt spuckst du nicht mehr so große Töne. Merk dir eins Abschaum, wenn jemand deine Papiere sehen will, dann gib sie ihm gefälligst."<br>Matts Herz schlug ihm hart gegen die Brust, die nächsten Sekunden würden entscheiden wie ****es ausging. Am Rande bemerkte er wie sein Silberreif anfing auf seiner Haut zu brennen.  
><strong>

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung griff dann wie später bekannt Matthew Blackwood hinterrücks an. Da ich in diesem Moment die Papiere eines der Verdächtigen überprüfte konnte er mich überrumpeln. Meine beiden Kollegen traf er mit einem heftigen schwarzen Zauber und setzte auch sie außer Gefecht. Wie es das Glück so wollte fiel ich auf das Auroren-Notsignal, welches unter meinem Gewicht zerbrach und kurze Zeit später, nachdem die Jungen geflohen waren, 5 weitere Auroren an Ort und Stelle brachte. 

**Matt atmete aus und langsam verlangsamte sich sein Herzschlag, Connor neben ihm war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Immer deutlicher spürte er den Reif an seinem Handgelenk und als er herabblickte sah er Blut an seinen Fingern hinunterlaufen. Er musste sich beruhigen.  
>Noch einmal atmete er aus, er kannte sie nicht, sie taten ihnen Unrecht. Er musste kalt werden, unbeteiligt.<br>Phil hielt sich seinen Brustkorb und lag zusammengekauert am Baumstamm, er schien nicht sonderlich gut Luft zu bekommen.  
>Matts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder. Wut kochte in ihm auf und ein unzähmbarer Hass loderte in ihm auf. <strong>_**Ich sollte ihn zerfetzen diesen eingebildeten BASTARD. **_**Noch einmal blickte er zu den Beiden anderen hinüber. Ihre Gesichter waren immer noch von einem überlegenen Lächeln geziert.  
>„Imobilius", ohne seine Wirkung abzuwarten richtete Matt seine Zauberstab auf die anderen beiden die noch nicht begriffen hatten was passiert war.<br>Zwei weitere Lichtsträhle kamen aus seiner Zauberstabsspitze und die zwei Auroren lagen bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden. Einzig allein ihr Anführer stand wie versteinert da, nur seine Augen folgten ihm.  
>„Hilf mir mit Connor, er ist verletzt", er hatte seinen Zauberstab schnell wieder weggesteckt und ging in Phils Richtung. Natürlich hätte er ihn schweben lassen können, aber das was gerade passiert war reichte seinen Freunden vermutlich an übernatürlichen.<br>Connor regte sich nicht, bis Matt ihn erneut rief.  
>„Alles in Ordnung?"<br>„Ich weiß zwar nicht was du gerade gemacht hast, oder was gerade passiert ist.."  
>„Lass uns das wann anders klären, wichtig ist jetzt das wir von hier wegkommen."<br>Phils Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen, dann ein nicken und gestützt von Matt und Connor begannen sie sich von der Szenerie zu entfernen. Dabei stürzten sie den gelähmten Peiniger um, der dumpf auf den Boden fiel.**

Nachdem unsere Kollegen uns aus dieser misslichen Lage befreit hatten teilten wir uns auf. Es wurde ein Apparations-Dislocation-Zauber auf das betroffene Gebiet gelegt. Der Ausgangspunkt wurde von mir und meine 3 weiteren bewacht. Die anderen schwärmten aus und versuchten die Junge so einzufangen. Mister Blackwood muss dann bald seine Freunde im Stich gelassen haben um sich selbst zu retten, denn wenig später tauchte er in dem Ausgangspunkt auf. Seine Begleiter konnten nicht aufgefunden werden, was nicht weiter relevant war da sie über keinerlei magische Begabung verfügten. Dort wurde er geschockt, und ins Ministerium gebracht. Nachdem wir ihn in einer Zelle verstaut hatten war der Fall Matthew Blackwood für mich beendet. 

**Etwas war passiert, er spürte es ganz deutlich. Die Luft war wie elektrisiert und ein Druck legte sich auf seine Ohren. Sie stürzten hastig weiter durch den Wald. Sie waren zu langsam, was würden die Auroren mit Connor und Phil machen? Verfolgten sie sie schon?  
><strong>**„Matti ich kann nicht mehr..", Phil keuchte, man sah ihm an das er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.  
>„Lass uns hier kurz ausruhen", Connor hatte immer noch nicht ein Wort gesagt. Während sie rasteten sah sich Matt immer wieder um. Warum waren die Typen hier aufgetaucht? War er zu unvorsichtig geworden?<br>„Du bist wie sie oder?"  
>Connor war nie sonderlich gesprächig, aber wenn er etwas sagte sollte man seine Worte beachten.<br>„Ja Connor, ich bin so geboren, aber ich bin nicht bei ihnen aufgewachsen. Ihr seit meine Familie. Wir müssen weiter, ich weiß nicht was passiert wenn sie uns finden."  
>Wieder machten sie sich auf den Weg und kamen noch langsamer voran. Jetzt konnte man deutlich hören das sie verfolgt wurden. Immer wieder krachte es laut durch den Wald.<br>Phil stürzte, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.  
>„Wir kommen nicht mehr weiter", sagte Connor ruhig und sah ihn an.<br>Ihre Verfolger waren nahe, verdammt nahe. Sie mussten weiter.  
>Und doch, plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.<br>„Jungs, was haltet ihr davon wenn wir uns am See treffen. Wisst ihr, den von vor 4 Tagen. Ich werde euch hier verstecken so das sie euch nicht finden können. Dann werd ich sie ablenken, ich bin einer von ihnen, ich werd mich schon wehren. In 4 Tagen treffen wir uns dann wieder!"  
>Connor richtete Phil auf und lehnte ihn gegen einen Baum. Phil bekam nur noch stoßartig Luft und sein Blick driftete ab.<br>„Du wirst nicht wieder kommen wenn du jetzt gehst", Connors blaue Augen durchdrangen ihn. Er hatte das ausgesprochen was Matt gedacht hatte. Er hatte keine Wahl, würde er sich mit ihnen verstecken würden sie solange suchen bis sie sie alle hatten. Würden sie ihn allein finden, hätten sie keinen Grund nach den beiden anderen weiter zu suchen. Trauer kam in ihm auf. Er würde hier seine besten Freunde zurücklassen, er würde hier sein Leben zurücklassen.  
>Connor stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm, es war eine feste endgültige Umarmung.<br>„Wir werden am See auf dich warten, egal wie lange du brauchen wirst", Connor hatte sich umgedreht und zu Phil gekniet. Matt verstand, er wollte nicht zusehen wie er ging. Matt zog seinen Zauberstab und trat einige Schritte zurück. Sein Herz war kalt wie Eis und es schien sich in seinem Brustkorb zu winden so übel stieß ihm der Gedanke auf von ihnen zu gehen.  
>Noch zögerte er, doch das nächste knallen dicht hinter ihm rüttelte ihn wach.<br>„Bewegt euch nicht von hier weg, wartet bis heute Abend bis ihr weiterzieht. Anapneo", kurz nachdem der Zauberspruch Phil getroffen hatte, atmete dieser ruhig. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht für ihn machen.  
>Danach begann Matt alle Schutzzauber die er kannte um die beiden zu legen. Konzentriert rezitierte er die Spruchformeln und versuchte sich an die Bewegungen zu erinnern.<br>„Cave Inimicum, Protego Totalum, Muffliato, Desillusio", mit dem letzten Zauber verschwanden seine Freunde vor seinen Augen und ließen nichts weiter als unberührten Waldboden zurück. Er schluckte, zum ersten Mal seit langem sah er nicht einen von den beiden. Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Wenn er jetzt apparierte würden die Zauberer seiner Spur sicher folgen. Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand konzentrierte er sich auf einen anderen Ort. Doch während sich das beklemmende Gefühl des Apparierens einrichtete verschwamm der Ort vor seinen Gedanken und er sah einen neuen. Würde er jetzt abbrechen würde er unweigerlich zersplintern.  
>Sogleich nach dem er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und entwaffnet. Noch nicht wieder im Gleichgewicht wurde er schmerzhaft an seiner Schulter getroffen und er ging endgültig zu Boden.<br>Hastig versuchte er sich aufzurichten, mit dem Ergebnis von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen zu werden. Atemlos lag er auf dem Rücken, seine Schulter brannte die Feuer. Langsam drehte ****er sich zur Seite um sich etwas aufzurichten. Er hob seinen unverletzten Arm hoch um zu zeigen das er sich nicht mehr wehren würde. Als er aufblickte traf sein Blick den vernarbten Zauberer von zuvor. Er war knapp vor ihm und so konnte Matt den Tritt nicht kommen sehen der ihn erneut zurück auf den Boden warf. Keuchend rang er nach der Luft die ihm der Tritt aus den Lungen gepresst hatte.  
>„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so frech, Abschaum."<br>Kurz sah er sich um, noch mindestens zwei weitere Personen waren hier. Würden sie dem vernarbten Zauberer Einhalt gebieten?  
>Er machte nicht nochmal den Fehler sich aufzurichten sondern blieb nach Luft ringend liegen.<br>„Weißt du, keiner mag hinterlistiges Pack", mit diesen Worten trat er ihm heftig in die Seite.  
>Dort wo er ihn getroffen hatte explodierte eine Welle aus Schmerz und verbreitete sich in seinem Brustkorb. Seine Sinne schienen sich nur noch auf Schmerz zu beschränkt zu haben und diesem vollkommen aufzugehen.<br>Zwei weitere Tritte brachten Matt in ein Delirium aus dem ihm nicht mal mehr die hämischen Kommentare seines Peinigers zu reißen vermochten.  
>„Fitch, denkst du nicht er hat jetzt genug? Hat seine Lektion gelernt", drang es von irgendwoher zu ihm.<br>„Pah, so ein bisschen Prügel haben noch niemanden geschadet, oder", mit diesen Worten packte er Matt am Kragen und riss ihn hoch.  
>Mühelos schien er ihn gegen einen Baum drücken zu können, den Matt war sich sicher das er nicht mehr auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte.<br>„Sag mir mein Junge, hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"  
>Aus Matts Mundwinkeln quoll Blut als er erstickt hustete. Die Pause an Schlägen gab ihm Zeit sich wieder etwas zu sammeln. Irrwitzig keimte eine Antwort aus seinem von Schmerz gefülltem Gedanken in ihm auf. Ohne sich dagegen wirklich wehren zu kommen drangen stolze Worte aus seinem Mund. Wenn auch vielleicht für seine Situation zu stolze Worte.<br>„Ich wusste schon lange das ein wirklicher Mann sich nicht dadurch profiliert auf wehrlose einzuschlagen. Und das dies, Ihre Niederlage von vorhin nicht besser macht", keuchte er Wort für Wort leise. Matts Augen suchten die seines Gegenübers und er zeigte ihm ein Lächeln aus blutverschmierten Zähnen.  
>Der Griff an Matts Kragen verfestigte sich und er konnte gerade die Faust noch erkennen bevor sie ihm ihn ins Gesicht schlug. Matt lachte nur, er lachte und lachte so lange bis er fast an dem Blut in seiner Kehle erstickte. Er war weit weg und spürte die Schläge nicht mehr. Der Schmerz war schon überall, was konnte er ihm noch ausmachen? Würde er so weit gehen ihn zu töten?<br>Weit entfernt spürte er, wie er an dem Baum hinab glitt und zur Seite kippte. Nicht ein bisschen Kraft war in seinem Körper belassen worden. Er hatte von ihm abgelassen, es folgten keine Schläge mehr. Er war nicht mehr wachsam genug um sich noch weiter gegen die Ohnmacht zu wehren und dämmerte schließlich weg.**

Wie durch die Schilderung von Mister Fitch deutlich geworden ist, stellt Mister Blackwood in diesem Zustand eine Gefahr für die Zauberergemeinschaft dar. Da er noch keine gültige Zaubereiausbildung erhalten hat, hat das Ministerium beschlossen ihn in die Obhut Professor Dumbledores übergehen zu lassen.  
>Weiterhin konnten wir Matthew Blackwood wieder in unsere Datenbank aufnehmen und die Familienakte der Blackwoods ausbessern.<br>Nachdem Abschluss seiner schulischen Ausbildung wird erneut verhandelt mir welcher Strafe Mister Blackwood zu rechnen hat. Im Moment wurde von Ausschuss ein Jahr Askaban angeregt. Sollte im nachfolgendem Beschluss ein höheres Strafmaß beschlossen werden, so wird der Wert gemittelt. In dem Falle das es niedriger ausgehen sollte oder keine Strafe verhängt werden soll, so muss von einem angesehenen Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft für ihn gebürgt werden. Wenn dies nicht passieren sollte, wird die Ausgangsstrafe von einem Jahr Askaban-Inhaftierung wieder aktiv. 

Vorfallnr 201546  
>Vertagt bis nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts <p>

Albus massierte sich Stirn runzelnd die Nasenwurzel als er das Pergament weglegte. Er würde dem Jungen helfen müssen, denn wie man sehen konnte drehte das Ministerium völlig ab. Erst Schulausbildung dann Askaban? Da passte etwas überhaupt nicht zusammen. Er musste sich den Fall der Blackwood noch einmal ansehen. Doch so viel er sich auch versuchte zu erinnern, er kam nicht mehr darauf. Etwas betrübt verstaute er die Pergamente in seinem Schreibtisch und stand auf. Was wurde nur aus dieser Welt?


	4. Chapter 4

Ein Ruck ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
>„Aufstehn los, in 10 Minuten gehen wir hoch zum Frühstück!"<br>Noch nicht wirklich wach stand er stumm auf und tat wie ihm geheißen, ging zum Schrank und zog ein paar Dinge heraus. Immer wieder warf Matt einen vergleichenden Blick auf Draco, denn so ganz sicher bei den Kleidern war er sich dann doch nicht.  
>Ohne das ein Wort gewechselt wurde machten sich die Jungen in ihrem eigenen Trab fertig, kamen sich nicht einmal im Bad in die Quere und nach 10 Minuten waren dann beide fertig.<br>„Das mit der Krawatte musst du nochmal machen, dafür kriegen wir sofort Abzüge", sagte Draco nach seinem abschätzenden Blick auf Matt.  
>Etwas verlegen strich sich Matt mit der Hand durch die Haare.<br>„Kannst du mir zeigen wie das geht? Musste ehrlich gesagt noch nie eine Krawatte binden", er zog die Krawatte aus dem Pullover, die wie man sagen musste wirklich nur _geknotet_ war.  
>Sichtlich genervt nahm Draco die Krawatte an sich und führte Matt langsam aber geübt vor wie er eine Krawatte zu binden hatte.<br>Matt stülpte sich danach die Krawatte um den Hals, zog sie fester, und machte doch einen recht ansehnlichen Anblick.  
>„Ich hoffe das ich dich in Zukunft nicht mehr anziehen muss", stichelte Draco.<br>„So schlimm wars doch nicht oder? Komm lass uns frühstücken gehen!", scherzte Matt und ging aus ihrem Zimmer.  
>Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie noch auf die anderen Jungen und Matt konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken das sie immer wieder hinter seinem Rücken verstohlen mit Draco tuschelten. Dieser im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit schien sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen.<br>„Hallo Maaaatt", flötete es von der Seite.  
>„Ich bin Millicent Bullstrode auch in deinem Jahrgang", sie drängelte sich an seine Seite und versuchte sich bei ihm einzuhaken.<br>Wenn ihn nicht nur der Atem von Milicent umgehauen hätte, hätte er es sogar zugelassen, aber ihre klobige und wirklich hässliche Art ließ ihn einen Satz nach hinten machen.  
>Er hörte nur die anderen Jungen lauthals in Gelächter ausbrechen und sah wieder zu Milicent.<br>„Freut mich Milicent", war das einzige was er dazu herausbrachte, und seine Miene musste wohl so eindeutig gewesen sein das die Betroffene vorläufig erst mal auf Abstand ging.  
>Als nächster trat Blaise an seine Seite und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.<br>„Keine Angst, das hat sie bis jetzt bei so ziemlich jedem Slytherin versucht. Mach dir nichts draus."  
>„Ganz schön heftiges Geschoss", lachte Matt und nickte ihm zu.<br>Zum zweiten Mal betrat er die Große Halle und immer noch war es die Decke die ihn sofort in den Bann schlug. Es wurde bereits leerer, da sie doch schon recht knapp für ihr Frühstück kalkuliert hatten. Ihm wurde dennoch unangenehm bewusst das ein Großteil der Augen wieder auf ihm ruhte. Er hoffte inständig das diese Art von Beobachtung bald zu Ende gehen würde, denn im Gegensatz zu Draco genoss er es nicht unbedingt im Rampenlicht zu stehen.  
>Als sie sich gesetzt hatten war er darauf bedacht nicht wieder zu viel zu essen und beschränkte sich diesmal auf zwei Brote und ein Süßgebäck.<br>„Träum nicht Matt, wir müssen zu Zaubertränke. Bei Snape kannst du eigentlich nicht viel falsch machen wenn du Slytherin bist, aber fordere dein Glück lieber nicht heraus!", bekam er von Theodore Nott zu hören der schon aufgestanden war.  
>Kurz darauf verließen sie die Große Halle wieder und gingen die Gänge wieder herab in Richtung der Kerker.<br>Draco durchschritt als erster die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von den bereits anwesenden Schülern entfernt hin.  
>„Weasley hat deine Mami dir deinen Umhang wieder zu heiß getrocknet? Oder ist das der Umhang deiner Schwester?", hörte er Draco dann laut ihn den Raum sagen. Die Gruppe um Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ein Junge mit roten Haaren bekam dunkle Flecken im Gesicht. Wenn er bedachte, was er für Kleidung im Schrank hatte konnte er nicht verstehen das Draco sich nun über den anderen Jungen lustig machte.<p>

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", sagte der Junge neben dem Rothaarigen. Es war der Junge aus Dumbledores Büro stellte Matt gleich fest.  
>„5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für unangemessenes Verhalten", die Tür knallte hinter Professor Snape zu als er den Raum betrat. Diesmal leises Gekicher von den Slytherins und stöhnen von den Gryffindors. Wo war er hier nur gelandet? Konnte dieses kindische Spiel wirklich ernstgemeint sein?<br>„Mister Potter, da sie heute so einen Drang besitzen sich zu äußern, wie wäre es wenn sie mir folgende Fragen beantworten? Den Vergiss-Mich-Trank musste man unter welcher Berücksichtigung brauen?"  
>Sofort schnellte eine Hand in die Höhe, fast augenblicklich nach dem Snape seine Frage beendet hatte. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen das neben dem gefragten saß schien fast zu platzen.<br>Harry schien sichtlich keine Antwort auf die Frage zu haben und sah trotzig zu Snape hinauf.

„Haben Sie meine Frage nicht verstanden, Mister Potter? Oder lenkt sie Miss Grangers aufdringliches Verhalten zu sehr ab?"  
>Das war Granger? Die alles wissende? Grangers Hand sank langsam auf den Tisch zurück genauso wie ihr Blick und ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus, gemischt von Kichern auf der Slytherinseite.<br>„Keine Antwort? Ist ihnen ihre Redelust wohl vergangen. Da nun das wichtigste geklärt ist, können wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen. In der heutigen Stunde werden Sie einen Reflektionstrank brauen zu finden auf der Buchseite 245. Folgende Paare: Potter – Bullstrode, Finnigin – Goyle, Weasley – Malfoy, Granger – Blackwood,..."  
>Zwar empfand Matt jetzt schon eine Antipathie gegenüber Harry Potter, doch um seinen Braupartner beneidete er ihn um keinen Fall.<p>

Nachdem fröhliche Slytherins und trist drein blickende Gryffindors zusammengefunden hatten setzte sich Professor Snape an seinen Pult und beobachtete sie.  
>„Wir kennen uns noch nicht, ich bin Matthew Blackwood, freut mich", Matt war neben sie getreten und streckte ihr seine Hand hin.<br>Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er beobachten wir Blaise Draco auf diese Szene aufmerksam machte.  
>Granger sah ihn misstrauisch an und ignorierte seine Hand. „Hermine Granger", war das einzige was sie sagte bevor sie sich wieder in dem Buch vergrub.<br>Matt zuckte mit den Schulter und versuchte ebenfalls aus dem Text schlau zu werden. Nach einer Minute musste er feststellen das er keine Ahnung hatte und sich einen Großteil der Sachen auch nicht erklären konnte.  
>Hermine ihrerseits begann zwischen dem Vorratsschrank und ihrem Tisch hin und her zu laufen und Zutaten anzuschleppen.<br>„Kannst du die Froschnerven machen?", fragte sie ihn während sie geschäftig, hackte, mörserte und vermischte.  
>„Hermine, ich hab keine Ahnung, ich hatte Zaubertränke noch nie. Aber wenn du mir erklärst was ich machen soll, werd ich das machen. Ich lerne schnell", er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.<br>„Bis ich dir etwas erklärt habe, hab ichs selber schon gemacht", erwiderte sichtlich genervt und fuhr mit ihrem tun fort. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie verwundert an. Kopfschüttelnd las er sich immer und immer wieder den Buchtext durch. Hatten plötzlich alle einen Schaden bekommen oder weshalb führten sich hier alle so auf.  
>Es war wie eine Kochanleitung, die Zutaten und Schritte sagten ihm nichts, doch schien alles eine logische Reihenfolge zu haben.<br>Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, nahe zu alle Tränke hatten verschiedene Farben angenommen und waren unterschiedlich dick. Goyles trank blubberte zäh vor sich hin, während Dracos leuchtend blauer Trank eine Konsistenz wie Wasser zu haben schien. Matt wandte sich wieder dem Rezept zu, es war nicht so einfach wie es auf dem ersten Blick erschien. Am Schluss schien es ein Problem mit der Temperatur zu geben, da der Trank auf 63 Grad gehalten werden sollte aber bei 64 überkochte.  
>Er schlug die ersten Seiten des Buches auf und begann die Kapitel zu überfliegen. Schließlich entschloss er sich das Zutatenregister durch zu gehen.<br>Es musste fast schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein und er hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Schließlich stand Matt auf und ging zu dem Zutatenschrank und studierte die Etiketten. Mit einem verstaubten Glas kam er zurück an den Tisch. Die hektisch agierende Hermine sah kurz auf das Glas und sagte sofort:  
>„Rotmolche gehören da nicht rein!"<br>Matt nickte nur und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Noch einmal ging er die Zutatenliste durch und wechselte immer wieder zwischen Register und Wirkungsliste.  
>Der Trank färbte sich leicht bläulich, das Temperaturproblem würde in 5 Minuten also beginnen.<br>Hinter ihm begann es laut zu Pfeifen und Matt konnte gerade noch sich und Hermine hinter einem Schildzauber verstecken als der Trank von Crabbe explodierte und zur Decke schoss.  
>„Mister Longbottom, sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"<br>Professor Snape war kurz vor der Explosion schon in die Richtung der Verursacher gewesen.  
>„Rochenblut?", zischte Snape gefährlich leise.<br>„Für was habe ich meine Zeit mit Ihnen vergeudet wenn sie einfachste Regeln der Braukunst vergessen. Mischen sie nie, und ich wiederhole mich ungern, nie wieder Blut verschiedener Rassen ohne Fusionsmedium zusammen."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er den gesamten Trank verschwinden.  
>„Sie und Mister Crabbe werden in der restliche Zeit anfangen mir einen 2 Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatz über die Grundregeln des Mischens zu schreiben."<br>Ohne die Beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte sich Snape um und ging wieder zu seinem Platz.  
>Matt drehte sich wieder zu seinem Tisch um, immer noch verwundert über das was gerade passiert war.<br>„Danke", kam es leise von Hermines Seite und Matt hatte das Gefühl das es schon freundlicher klang als zuvor.  
>Doch Hermine war wieder beim Trank und hatte den Zauberstab dauerhaft auf das Feuer gerichtet um die Temperatur zu korrigieren.<br>„Weißt du Hermine, ich habe hier in dem Buch gelesen das Rotmolchherz einen Trank vorm Überkochen bewahrt. Ich habe mir auch die anderen Zutaten angesehen und denke es würde keine Zwischenreaktionen geben. Ich bin mir da natürlich nicht sicher, wenn du vielleicht nochmal drüber gucken könntest?"  
>Gespannt sah er sie an, war er auf den richtigen Gedanken gekommen, oder waren seine Überlegungen doch zu einfach gewesen.<br>Hermine stutze dann sah sie ihn lächelnd an und mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
>„Du hast recht! Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht!", sie überflog erneut die Zutatenliste und nickte bei jeder Zutat die sie ausschloss.<br>Matt reichte ihr den Messbecher in dem er das Molchherz gelegt hatte. Hermine vergewisserte sich noch einmal das er das richtige Herz seziert hatte und schmiss es dann unter ständigen rühren hinein.  
>Der Trank verfärbte sich und es schien das er aus dem Kessel hinaus zu leuchten schien.<br>„10 Punkte für Slytherin", und nach einer kurzen Pause, „5 Punkte für Gryffindor für das lösen der heutigen Aufgabe von Miss Granger und Mister Blackwood.", tönte es vom Pult.  
>Matt lächelte erst Snape an dann Hermine, es war also wirklich richtig gewesen.<br>Hermine lächelte und steckte ihm die Hand entgegen die Matt gleich ergriff.  
>„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Matt!"<br>„Sie hat vollkommen den Verstand verloren", kam es von dem Rothaarigen Jungen dessen Worte an Potter gerichtet waren.  
>Matt tat es Hermine gleich und ignorierte den Kommentar und lächelte Hermine erneut gewinnend an.<br>„Du scheinst das wirklich alles gut zu können. Würde es dir große Umstände bereiten mir vielleicht etwas Nachhilfe zu geben? Ich werde mich darauf vorbereiten, es wäre mir nur eine große Hilfe wenn du mich vielleicht dabei unterstützen könntest."  
>„Hermine das wirst du wohl nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen", richteten sich Potters Worte nun direkt an sie.<br>In diesem Moment wusste Matt das er gewonnen hatte. Potter war ein Idiot, er hatte sie direkt in seine gewünschte Richtung gelenkt.  
>„Natürlich gerne! Ich würde dir Vorschlagen du setzt dich an die ersten 50 Seiten aus dem Buch <em>Zaubertränke für Einsteiger <em>und am Samstag machen wir dann zusammen weiter", sagte sie deutlich genug damit es auch ihre beiden Freunde verstehen konnten.  
>„Danke Hermine, das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir. Ich hoff ich werde dir nicht allzu lange zur Last fallen."<br>Die Stunde war vorbei und nach kurzem geschäftigen Aufräumen und fluchtartigem Verschwinden der Gryffindors stieß er wieder zu Draco. Dieser wartete mit den anderen Slytherin vor der Tür des Kerkers.

„Was sollte der Scheiß denn?", blaffte in Draco an als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.  
>„Du hast doch wohl zugehört als ich sagte das sie ein mieses Schlammblut ist!"<br>Der aggressive Tonfall Dracos stieß ihm bitter auf, und der Ring den die anderen Slytherins um sie bildeten ebenfalls.  
>„Ich kann mich daran erinnern das du gesagt hast das sie sehr talentiert ist. Und ich habe Nachholbedarf, wieso sollte ich dann also nicht die kompetenteste an dieser Schule fragen?"<br>„Weil sie ein Schlammblut ist und eine von Potters Freunden", zischte Draco ihn an und war einen Schritt auf ihn zugekommen.  
>„Was willst du jetzt machen? Mir den Umgang mit anderen Schülern verbieten? Mach dich nicht lächerlich Draco", ehe er sich versehen konnte hatten ihn die beiden grobschlächtigen Jungen, Crabbe und Goyle in dem nächsten Gang an die Wand gedrückt.<p>

Draco kam langsam auf ihn zu und sah ihn abwertend an.  
>„Entweder du gehörst zu ihnen, oder zu uns, merk dir das."<br>„Was soll der Unsinn heißen? Zu ihnen oder zu uns? Hörst du eigentlich nicht wie lächerlich du dich machst? Du verurteilst Leute nicht nur dafür wie sie geboren wurden sondern auch noch dafür wo sie ein muffiger alter Hut ins Haus gesteckt hat..", er hatte Draco scheinbar zu viel provoziert, den dieser rammte ihm seine Faust in den Magen. Matt keuchte vor Schmerz auf, ein greller Schmerzpunkt ging von seiner Rippe durch seinen Oberkörper. Ihm wurde übel vor Schmerz und hätten ihn Crabbe und Goyle nicht festgehalten wäre er wohl zusammengesackt.  
>„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Es geht hier um viel mehr. Stellst du dich auf deren Seite stellst du dich gegen den Dunklen Lord du Idiot. Wir versuchen dir nur zu helfen." Auf Dracos Wink hin ließen die beiden Jungen ihn los und er glitt kraftlos die Wand herunter.<br>„Das war eine Warnung Matt und zwar eine gutgemeinte. Überleg dir lieber ganz genau mit welchen Leuten du die anfreundest. Es könnte eine Entscheidung über dein Leben sein! Du hast einen Namen in unserem Kreis, beschmutze das Erbe der Blackwoods nicht durch solche Aktionen."  
>Mit diesen großkotzigen Worten drehte sich Draco um und stolzierte gefolgt von den anderen aus dem Gang heraus.<br>Als sie außer Sichtweite waren versuchte sich Matt aufzurichten. Er musste seinen ganzen Willen dabei darauf konzentrieren sich nicht zu übergeben.  
>Diese dämlichen Idioten, was hatten sie schon für eine Ahnung. Kleinkarierte verzogene Gören. Wie konnte man nur so naiv und dumme Ansichten haben.<br>Er stützte sich schwer an der Wand ab und versuchte sich zu orientieren. So konnte er nicht bleiben, vielleicht sollte er Professor Snape aufsuchen?  
>Sein Büro war diesen Gang entlang wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, aber was sollte er ihm sagen? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, je länger er überlegte desto intensiver wurde der Schmerz. Dracos Schlag war nicht stark gewesen, aber er hatte etwas getroffen was er nicht hätte treffen sollen. Gekrümmt strich er die Wand entlang in Richtung des vermuteten Büros.<br>Zum Glück kam ihm kein Schüler entgegen, denn damit hätte er er sich nicht auch noch beschäftigen können. Zu seiner Verwunderung ging die Tür auf bevor er wirklich in ihrer Nähe war. Professor Snapes grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck nahm er nur noch beiläufig war, als dieser ihn stützte und in das Büro bugsierte.  
>„Was ist mit Ihnen los Mister Blackwood?"<br>Matt wurde auf eine kleinen Sessel geführt und dort abgelegt. Als er versuchen wollte zu antworten entkam nur ein rasselnder Husten seiner Kehle. Er hatte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge und schnappte keuchend nach Luft.  
>„Sie Idiot", war das einzige was Snape sagte als mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs sein Hemd aufriss.<p>

„Ich hätte Ihnen mehr zugetraut als solche Verletzungen mit sich herumzutragen, wir müssen zum Krankenflügel damit Madame Pomfrey sie behandeln kann."  
>Matt schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf, er wollte nirgendwo hin, so schlimm war es nicht.<br>Er spürte Snapes Griff an seiner Schulter um ihn wieder aufzurichten und abzutransportieren doch Matt machte sich mit letzter Kraft los.  
>„Sturer Dummkopf, genauso wie Ihr Vater. Meine Fähigkeiten sind nicht ausreichend um diese Art von Verletzungen zu heilen. Wenn Sie nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen kann ich für nichts garantieren."<br>„Es ist nicht so schlimm", brachte Matt zwischen ständigen Husten hervor.  
>„Nein, natürlich nicht, ihre Rippen sind gebrochen und punktieren ihre Lunge weswegen sie Blut husten. Aber natürlich, es ist nicht so schlimm. Die Blutergüsse sind auch ganz harmlos oder?" Snape drückte fest auf einen der Blutergüsse und Matt sog scharf die Luft ein.<br>Er bekam nur noch schwer Luft was an dem immer schlimmer werdenden Husten lag und doch spürte er Snapes abschätzenden Blick auf sich ruhen.  
>„Nun gut", hörte er Snape einlenken und sah ihn durch den Raum schreiten.<br>Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne des Sessels fallen, wenn er doch nur besser Luft bekommen würde. Panik machte sich langsam in ihm breit ohne das er sich dagegen wehren konnte.  
>„Trinken Sie das", ohne abzuwarten hatte Snape seinen Kopf in die Hand genommen und ein übelriechendes Getränk an seine Lippen gesetzt. Matt schluckte so gut es ging zwischen würgen und husten den Trank hinunter doch es lief ihm ein beträchtlicher Teil über die entblößte Brust.<br>Nachdem er den Trank inne hatte, beruhigte sich seine Atmung langsam aber merklich.  
>„Ich werde ihre Rippe einigermaßen in die richtige Stellung fixieren. Da sie nicht zur Krankenschwester wollen, kann ich ihnen leider auch kein Schmerzmittel zur Verfügung stellen." <p>

Als Antwort bekam er von dem Jungen Blackwood ein eisernes Nicken und einen festen Blick bevor dieser die Augen wieder schloss.  
>Da hatte das Ministerium ganze Arbeit geleistet, das war Severus von Anfang an klar gewesen. Er hatte die kleine Rauferei im Gang sehr wohl mitbekommen, es aber nicht für nötig empfunden sich dort einzumischen. Der Schlag von Draco war nie und nimmer ausreichend gewesen um so etwas anzurichten.<br>Vermutlich war es besser wenn er den Jungen nicht zu Pomfrey brachte, es würde mehr Ärger bereiten als alles andere. Dumbledore würde sich wieder unnötiger Weise mit dem Ministerium auseinander setzen und diese würden es einfach abstreiten.  
>Er betrachtete wieder den Jungen und dessen Brustkorb, er hatte noch etwas Heilsalbe hier, diese würde den Großteil der Verletzungen beheben. Doch die Rippe musste selber verheilen, er hatte nicht die Fähigkeiten sie so wieder anwachsen zu lassen wie sie sollte. Trotz der Verletzungen fiel sein Blick auf den silbernen Armreif der immer noch eine ekelhafte Aura absonderte. Hatte dieser nicht viel enger am Handgelenk gesessen? Und woher kannte er diese Ausstrahlung, er war sich so sicher sie zu schon zuvor erlebt zu haben. Laut ausatmend näherte er sich dem Jungen um dessen Rippe notdürftig zu richten.<br>Vorsichtig setzte er die Finger neben die Rippe und tastete diese ab. Allein dies schien dem Jungen schon Schmerzen zu bereiten. Langsam übte er Druck auf die verschobene Rippe aus bis diese sich wieder in den Brustkorb einfügte. Begleitet wurde dies von dem Stöhnen des Jungen, doch dagegen konnte er vorerst nichts tun.  
>Er drehte sich um und ging zu einem der langen Regale in seinem Büro und zog zielsicher einen Tiegel mit der Heilsalbe heraus. Es war nicht die gewöhnliche 0815 Salbe wie sie jeder gewöhnliche Zauberer im Haus hatte, diese war wie man sagen könnte, etwas intensiver.<br>Musste er den Jungen eincremen oder konnte er das selber? Ein Blick auf ihn ließ Severus deutlich erkennen das er ihm dabei wohl noch helfen sollte.  
>„Glauben Sie mir Mister Blackwood, das ist für mich kein Spaß und ich erwarte absolute Verschwiegenheit über diesen Vormittag."<br>Blackwood räusperte sich und nickte, er hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und sog jedes mal scharf die Luft ein als Severus die Salbe auftrug.  
>Severus sah zur Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte sich bereits zwei Minuten zu seiner nächsten Stunde verspätet. Nichts als Ärger hatte man mit dem Bälgern heut zu Tage.<br>Der Trank müsste das gröbste von seinen inneren Verletzungen geheilt haben, er richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf den Jungen und sogleich schlang sich ein Verband fest um dessen Brustkorb. Er würde die Rippe fixieren und auch die Salbe an Ort und Stelle halten. Mehr konnte er nun wirklich nicht mehr für den Jungen tun. Nach seinem letzten Schlenker des Zauberstabs lag Matts Kleidung wieder sauber und verschlossen dort wo sie sein sollte.  
>„Nun Mister Blackwood, mehr kann ich für sie nicht machen, mit dem Rest müssen sie selber klarkommen. Wenn sie sich erholt haben verlassen Sie bitte mein Büro und schließen die Türe", ein letzter Blick viel auf das silberne Armband Matts bevor er sich endgültig umdrehte und sein Büro in Richtung des Klassenzimmers verließ.<p> 


End file.
